


Two Bros Chilling in a Boat

by DefinitelyNotBees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Boats and Ships, Color Blindness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sexuality Crisis, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Real People Inside Minecraft, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBees/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBees
Summary: Mid-manhunt, Dream clambers into George's boat and refuses to leave. They soon realise that the boat is very small. If he wants to even straighten his legs, George has to sit in Dream's lap. He wouldn't... would he? Read on to enjoy the short story of how Dream climbs into both George's boat and his heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: Collection of my Favourite Fics





	Two Bros Chilling in a Boat

George desperately shoved his oar off of the beach, trying to get the boat to _move, dammit_! Regardless of his efforts, he was fully beached and making very little progress moving off. George suddenly heard footsteps racing along the sand. Dream was running at full tilt across the beach, faster than George thought possible. He cursed Dream’s Floridian affinity with the sand as his boat finally started moving. He prayed and prayed, hysterically trying to row faster. It was too late; Dream was almost upon him now, splashing out to the boat. He was laughing, the sadistic bastard! Dream reached out and held the boat still effortlessly, even though George was putting all of his strength into rowing away.

“I’m getting in, Georgie,” Dream sang delightedly. George felt like he could cry; how could he ever escape Dream and beat Minecraft with Dream quite literally one step behind? George couldn't shake him off with Dream sitting in his own boat! At least he couldn’t hit or kill him while they were both in the boat, George reasoned. He laughed breathlessly, putting down the oars. He knew went to admit defeat.

“Hurry up and get in, then,” he said. Dream swung himself in, rocking the boat. “Careful,” George snapped. “If we capsize and you get my bread wet, I’ll start hunting you down instead.” George said, channelling all of his terror into threatening Dream. Dream merely chuckled as he sat down with an ungrateful thud. George picked his oars up and resumed his rowing. After a few seconds, it became clear the boat was barely moving. George huffed but kept at it. “You’re so heavy,” he complained finally. “Can’t you just get out and swim?” George threw down the oars with a tired sigh. Dream wheezed. 

“Fine. I can row. If you want, I can give you a couple seconds of a head start when we reach wherever it is you want to get off.” Dream said. George muttered darkly about not wanting pity, which Dream ignored. He reached around George to begin rowing. After a few seconds of stony silence, George swallowed his pride.

“Thanks,” he whispered, half hoping that Dream wouldn’t hear him over the sounds of the waves. Dream hummed a reply, which made an oddly pleasing rumble in George’s ear. 

Left alone to his thoughts, George quickly noticed how close they sat to each other. When Dream reached forward with the oars, his chest touched George’s back. George was sharply reminded why the person rowing usually sat in the front. He gulped at how big Dream seemed and scooted forwards as much as he could. Due to the boat being barely big enough for two, he didn’t get far. To his dismay, he couldn’t seem to take his mind off of the contact between himself and Dream. He looked around to distract himself. His gaze landed on Dream’s legs encasing his own. George nearly jumped out of his skin; how had he not noticed that their legs were touching too? Dream’s legs were oddly comfortable and warm, actually. Maybe that was why he hadn’t been bothered. He sat still for a few seconds before he registered that he could actually feel Dream’s leg muscles working against his own. It was a nice feeling, although George couldn’t quite put his finger on why. With both the back-to-chest contact and the feeling of being surrounded by Dream’s legs, he felt warmer than he ever had whilst rowing. Come to think of it, Dream was being oddly quiet. Perhaps he was also facing thoughts he didn’t want to admit to. George laughed nervously to himself. 

“I wish there was more room in this damned boat,” George said, not really meaning it. Dream laughed breathlessly. 

“Yeah, uh, me too,” he said, sounding strained. George turned to look at him. A light dusting of what George suspected to be pink adorned his tanned cheeks as he stared resolutely forwards. 

“Maybe you’re just too big,” George teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Maybe you’re just little, Georgie. Ever consider that?” Dream ribbed. George tried to squash the tingly feeling that went through him when Dream called him ‘little’. He couldn’t formulate a response, settling for a huff that he hoped conveyed his general disdain for the situation. Privately, Dream thought it was cute. 

“Um, do you need to stretch? I know I do, I can’t imagine how it must be for you...” George rambled, uncertain of what he really wanted to say. 

“I’m okay,” Dream said quickly. As George turned around to look ahead again, he realised he liked the feeling of Dream’s breath on the back of his neck. Embarrassingly, he broke out in goosebumps. George blushed, hoping that Dream didn’t notice. Thankfully, Dream didn’t acknowledge anything unusual. George tried to relax, clenching and unclenching his fingers in his lap. He felt stiff so he reached behind him to sit back and straighten his legs. He hadn’t considered where his hands would end up - directly on Dream’s firm thighs. He shot forwards and whisked his hands away as if burned. 

“Shit, sorry! I was trying to stretch and I forgot you were so close,” George said. He could feel the tips of his ears reddening. 

“It’s a very small boat,” agreed Dream. “It’s okay though, you can lean back if you want to.” Dream shuffled backwards until his arse was pressing uncomfortably against the edge of the boat to give George room. George edged back, careful not to touch Dream. He mumbled his thanks, but Dream could see that his legs were still bent. “Come here,” Dream said as he tugged George up to sit on his lap. He tried not to think about how easy it was to lift George while George desperately didn’t think about how strong Dream was. George was unsuccessful at avoiding those thoughts, and his jaw dropped at the feeling of being lifted so effortlessly. At least it meant he was comfortable now - this new position on Dream’s lap meant that he could straighten his legs at last. George sighed at the feeling of blood rushing back into his legs. He leaned back happily on Dream’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“This is nice,” he said. His mind still hadn’t fully registered their proximity, tired from their manhunt. Dream was being so caring that George had forgotten that they were still competing. He’d even stopped rowing to give George something comfy to lie against. Dream’s deep, steady breaths were very soothing. After five minutes, George felt himself getting drowsy. 

“Thanks for rowing,” he said softly. In his relaxed state, he’d stopped thinking about what he was saying. “You’re very warm,” he continued with a yawn. Dream rumbled a laugh which George felt in his back. George giggled back and snuggled into him. Apparently from reflexes alone, Dream turned his head to George and pressed a kiss to his temple. It was an adoring kiss, and George basked in the feeling. In the moment, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Their friendship was fairly touchy when they weren’t hunting each other to the death, so they were used to being physically close. 

George’s brain chose that precise moment to wake up and start thinking again. For every second that passed, he would notice a new thing happening that he couldn’t convince himself fell under the term ‘friendship.’ Everything felt more… intimate. He lay still, determined not to freak out and ruin it. Eventually, George tilted his chin upwards so he was speaking into Dream’s jaw. 

“Do you think this is… weird?” He asked nervously. Dream had gone still after instinctually kissing George, who was worried he might be regretting it. Dream shook his head slowly, much to George’s relief. 

In truth, Dream had liked it far too much. The feeling of George’s skin on his lips, George’s small body lying on top of his, George’s lips brushing his neck as he spoke. Dream swallowed. 

“It feels so natural, George. I… I like it,” he whispered. He prayed that George couldn’t see his cheeks heating up in the light of the setting sun. George propped himself up on his elbows and pressed a lingering kiss to Dream’s jaw. Dream’s breath audibly hitched. George smiled. Dream tipped his head back. 

“God, if only I’d have known sooner that I didn’t have to hunt you to get your attention,” Dream said. The raw honesty in his voice tugged at George’s heartstrings. To diffuse Dream’s inner turmoil, George teased Dream for his love of dramatic speeches. Dream wheezed, his angst forgotten. 

“You have my attention now, so…” George said, butterflies tingling in his stomach. He ignored them and turned over so his chest and pelvis were pressed against Dream’s. He swallowed as Dream looked at him with a swell of love in his eyes. They both froze, preserving the moment. Dream finally leaned in. The butterflies in George’s stomach turned to fireworks as he felt Dream’s lips moving against his own. God, it felt so _right_ , so natural. He needn’t have worried about his first kiss. He felt Dream’s tension bleed out into their kiss and knew that Dream must have been as wound up as he was. 

Dream was first to come up for air. George noted with pride that he was breathing rather heavily.

“So, does this mean you’ll finally say you love me?” Dream asked, a tinge of hope in his voice. 

“I’ll think about it,” George teased. Dream groaned loudly. George swatted his chest. “Kidding. I love you, Dream. Always have,” he said softly.

Dream buried George’s face in his chest as a ~~manly~~ tear escaped and rolled into George’s hair. George tactfully didn’t mention his sniffles. They lay on that damned boat, kissing intermittently, until the sun went down. George finally admitted to himself that the boat wasn’t so bad - it had forced him to sit on Dream’s lap, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, thank you for reading this little Valentine's day treat! Hope you enjoyed my DNF-tiktok-fuelled writing frenzy x
> 
> As it stands, both Dream and George are comfortable with fanfiction. If they change their minds, this comes down. Simple :)


End file.
